dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vor-Zel
Vor-Zel (A.K.A "The Strongest Kryptonian Alive") is a Kryptonian male and one of the survivors of the late planet Krypton. He is also the former betrothed of Kara Zor-El. Origins Born on the planet Krypton, Vor-Zel was born with a genetic trait that made him physically stronger than the average Kryptonian male. He was adored by many and considered a celebrity among the general populace. By 12 years old, he joined the ranks of the Kryptonian Military and achieved the ranking of Brigadier General during the time General Zod. He however became General after Zod disgraced his rank and family house. Hearing of the pending destruction of their planet, Vor-Zel and others manned a city sized Kryptonian cruiser and left the planet before it's destruction. After the destruction of Krypton, the Kryptonian survivors looked for a new home throughout the stars. Betrothed Lost Throughout their voyage, Vor-Zel became closely attached to Kara Zor-El. She seemed interested to him at first, however she was uninterested when he became too conceited. This however led to her contemplating in an escape pod which was accidentally launched from the ship and sent half-way cross the galaxy to the planet Earth via Phantom Drive. Hearing that Kara had accidentally left the ship, it was now up to him to find her and any other Kryptonians that maybe living. Present Day Years after Krypton's destruction, the Kryptonian Cruiser had discovered a tracking beacon to the pod that was lost years prior on the planet Earth. Realizing that Kara was there, they decided to retrieve her and any other Kryptonians that were living there. Sure enough though, Vor-Zel found Kara and her cousin Kal-El on the planet fighting alongside the Justice League. He then contacted the Watchtower where he requested any Kryptonians to meet them at the Metropolis airport. Sure enough, Superman, Supergirl and Hybrid were there and they were greeted by Zor-El and Alura. After they found out their daughter was already married, they needed to tell Vor-Zel. Once they told him, Vor-Zel was furious and planned to kill Hybrid, however didn't see her until she was catching up with her mother on what has transpired. He walked in on her while talking with Zor-El and when she was about to leave, he stopped her. She surprisingly tossed him into a nearby wall, then flew off to accompany her husband at a Bromley Industries gala. The next morning, Vor-Zel challenged Hybrid for Kara's hand and chose the location in a nearby rock quarry. Once both combatants arrived, the ambitious Kryptonian engaged Tri-Breed. His combat proved to no avail and was easily defeated by Hybrid who turned and was about to leave when Vor-Zel attacked from behind. His feeble attempts were stopped by Hybrid who took him down. Kara then attempted to stop the fight explaining to the combatants that she was pregnant with her husband's baby. Shocked to hear that not only was Kara married and pregnant, Vor-Zel realized that neither she nor the baby deserved to live due to them not being his wife and child. Angered by this, he attempted to kill Kara and her child, however Hybrid came into the frame and with one punch, knocked him out cold. Powers Being under a yellow sun, Vor-Zel possesses extraordinary powers and abilities that make him more unique than from when he was on Krypton. *Invulnerability: Denser than other species while under a yellow sun, Vor-Zel's bio-electric aura protects him from virtually all forms of physical harm. He's also resistant to virtually all known forms of diseases. **Superhuman Strength: On Krypton, Vor-Zel's physical strength enabled him to actually lift a whole scout ship. On Earth, his strength is superior to that of an average Kryptonian, even Superman. ***Superhuman Stamina: Vor-Zel's strength is what enables him to remain in a fight far longer than that of the average Kryptonian. **Superhuman Healing: Like the average Kryptonian, Vor-Zel possesses the ability to heal and regenerate lost and damaged tissue within seconds. ***Longevity: Because of his healing factor, Vor-Zel is capable of almost indefinite aging, making him possibly semi-immortal. *Superhuman Speed: Like other Kryptonians, Vor-Zel is also capable of propelling himself whether running or flying at almost limitless speed. **Superhuman Reflexes: Vor-Zel's superhuman speed has also enabled him to have extraordinarily fast reflexes that allow him to catch a bullet in mid-flight and even the blade of a sword before it slashes him. *Flight: Like all other Kryptonians, Vor-Zel is also capable of manipulating the gravity around him and in turn allowing him to fly. *Vision Based Powers: Like the others, Vor-Zel possesses a variety of vision based powers that he can utilize at his disposal. **Heat Vision: One of the most iconic vision based powers that Vor-Zel possesses is his ability to emit beams of intense heat from his eyes. **Microscopic Vision: Vor-Zel is known to have the ability to actually see things at a very microscopic level. **Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: An ability that he possesses is his ability to see within various sights of the electromagnetic spectrum. **X-Ray Vision: Vor-Zel also possesses to see through virtually every known object except for that of solid lead. *Breath Based Powers: Vor-Zel like other Kryptonians also possess powers that are used from the force of their breath. **Super Breath: Like other Kryptonians, he possesses the ability to create winds similar to an F5 tornado with the force of his breath. **Arctic Breath: Another ability that other Kryptonians possess is the ability to freeze objects with just the force of their breath and Vor-Zel is no exception to that rule. Abilities Alongside the use of his superhuman powers, Vor-Zel also possesses a variety of other abilities as well that enable him great advantages on the battlefield. *Hand to Hand Combat: Being a soldier, Vor-Zel has been trained in very advanced forms of Kryptonian hand to hand combat skills. *Weapons Expert: Vor-Zel is also known to have a knowledge of all various weapons that the Kryptonians use and how they work. *Expert Tactician: Being a soldier of the Kryptonian Military, Vor possesses an ability to understand how to take down his enemies without many forces. *Leadership: Being a general of the Kryptonian Military and even a regular person for that matter, Vor possesses a keen and natural sense of leadership. This is usually seen when he is collected, however he lacks this when he is angered. *Expert Pilot: Vor is known to have a great ability in flying a variety of smaller air and spacecraft. Weaknesses Despite all of his greatest attributes, Vor also possesses a variety of very exploitable weaknesses. *Kryptonite: Like any other Kryptonian that hail from their home planet of Krypton, Vor also possesses the same physical weakness to the substance known as Kryptonite. This will indeed will kill any Kryptonian within hours. *Magic: Like other Kryptonians, he possesses no natural immunity to magic. Any type of magic will indeed cause him great pain or could possibly kill him. *Red Sun: Being born under a red sun, Vor was just as mortal as a human being. The only reason he possessed superhuman powers in the first place is due to him being under a yellow sun. If ever exposed to red sun radiation, his powers will be drained. *Psionics: Like other Kryptonians, Vor is no exception to becoming under fire with the use of Psionics. *Tri-Breed: Although superior to other Kryptonians, Vor is not as strong as the species known as the Tri-Breed. These beings are stronger than that of other super strong beings and can possibly kill Vor. *Arrogance: Being a leader has it's ups and downs, however Vor is known to be a very arrogant personality. His arrogance combines with his anger and therefore makes him very easy to be taken advantage of in a fight. Superior foes can use this against him when his arrogance blinds his better judgement. Personality & Traits Vor is a very strict and fair leader when it comes to others that are loyal to him. He is shown to be very conceited which is one thing that made him unattractive to Kara Zor-El. He is also known to be a very easily angered Kryptonian which makes him arrogant and overcoming his better judgement. He thinks himself superior and is easily offended when something that he believes is his is taken from him (e.g. "Kara Zor-El"). He does believe in the fact that if he can't have something or someone, nobody can have them. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters